


Our Light

by caffeinated_pens



Series: The Appointment in Samarra [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Suicidal Mycroft, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens
Summary: Sorry I haven't been posting! :(. Thanks to those reading and commenting! <3





	Our Light

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting! :(. Thanks to those reading and commenting! <3

_Dr. Watson,_

_If you're reading this I have quite obviously died, seeing as this is a suicide note. I am of course writing to you with concerns of my brother's safety. Please take care of him. I know that he means very much to you, I know that to you, he is the sun, providing light and excitement to the incredibly bleak world we live in, and making everything and everyone revolve around him._

_He was like that for almost everyone. We are all goldfish, Dr. Watson, myself included. My brother is one of the few people who is able to make this world truly interesting for all us idiots surrounding him._

_The thing about Sherlock is that he is much more fragile than he appears. No doubt the events of our childhood made him subconsciously want to appear much more emotionless. He has had those he loved used against him from a very young age, it is one the reasons he is so terrible at forging connections (the other is the same reason I have- being generally anti-social.) You have no idea how very grateful I am that Sherlock had you, I had watched him be lonely for the longest time, you and Victor were the only best friends he ever had. He was capable of feeling loneliness, of feeling things, unlike me, I’m an iceman, a machine._

_Please be patient with him, despite his terrible manners and lack of comprehension of others’ emotions, he truly loves you, Dr. Hooper, DI Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson, and he would be willing to go through hell and back for you. You are lucky to have him, and he is even luckier to have you. After ‘Redbeard’ died, he didn't have a best friend, and couldn't remember that he ever had. He wasn't like me, he wanted a friend, and for so many years he didn't have one and it tore me up inside to see him that miserable. I really am eternally grateful, Dr. Watson, you've done so much for him. Please, look after our light._


End file.
